LittleBigPlanet (PSP)
|modes=Single-player |genre=Platformer, action |ratings=ESRB: E10+ OFLC: G |platforms=PlayStation Portable }} LittleBigPlanet Portable (often referred as LittleBigPlanet PSP) is a game for the PSP developed by SCEE Cambridge. It is a spin-off of the popular game LittleBigPlanet for the PS3. As sackboys vacation with 35 levels. It is infamous for being a very unstable game, due to the game using all 333 MHz of the PSP's processor. Random crashes tend to happen while creating levels and downloading content. However, these can mainly be fixed by downloading the patch, 'V2.1' by selecting update after pressing triangle on the games icon. This patch also fixes some of the minor physics problems. From 17 May 2011 to 3 July 2011 LittleBigPlanet Portable was given out for free as part of the Welcome back package. Plot The plot of the game is very different from the console, but still related. After the events of the first game, the player goes on vacation to many exotic locations. They start in the down under, where they learn about the controls and their immenent journey/mission and make their way to the Carnival of Creators. Gameplay In LBP, players control small characters (nicknamed either "Sackboy" or "Sackgirl", owing to their material and appearance), each of which can jump, move, and grab objects. Players can use their abilities to shape and develop the highly manipulatable environment to build custom spaces either individually, collaboratively, and/or competitively. Levels focus on physics-based gameplay, and players can use mechanisms such as cogs and blocks to build anything from small level parts to large, complex worlds. The game will also allow opportunities for players to acquire new skills and tools. Players can navigate their way through the world by jumping, pushing, grabbing, running to overcome numerous puzzles provided by the game's robust physics engine. Players will also face physics-based enemies ranging from the small such as burning logs, to big "bosses" built around one of six AI "brains" available in the player's toolset. In addition, harmful objects can be placed in the game, such as pits of fire and being "squished" or flattened by an object that cause the player to restart that section of the level; players pop and roll out of restart points nearby. A scoring system is also in place, in the form of a time trial with a start and end gate and players collecting world items such as sponge. Scoring is based on both time and execution of the level. Dangers All objects and surfaces can have "dangers" applied to them. Any object can be set on fire, electrified, or turned to gas and the character will react differently when it comes into contact with each of them. Fire will singe the character if it is touched briefly but he will die if in contact with it for a longer period, and electrified items will electrocute the player and kill immediately. While gas is also lethal, it is generally a hazard only found at the bottom of bottomless pits. Explosives are also to feature in the game. The player can also be crushed if trapped under or between heavy items. Reception The game has received generally positive reviews from most critics, both Eurogamer and IGN gave LittleBigPlanet a score of 9/10 commenting that the PSP version was just as good as the PlayStation 3 version and went on to say that the title was "one of the stand-out titles" for the console , while IGN commented that "The platforming's fun, the create tools are solid, and online's undoubtedly impressive – especially considering that these upload/download features are on the PSP." GameSpot scored it a 8 out of 10 criticising the short storyline, the limited Sackboy manipulation, and the lack of multiplayer, but they praised the fact that almost everything else was intact from the PlayStation 3 version. Trivia *This game was rated E10+ instead of the usual E rating. Goofs During every video tutorial,in some scenes the captions didn't appear at all When you step on the Scoreboard,the fireworks and the sound starts at the beginning but not on the score that you earn References External links * Official LittleBigPlanet website * LittleBigWorkshop – Official community website * Developer's website * LittleBigRussiaPlanet - Russian community website Category:Game Info Category:LittleBigPlanet PSP Category:The Carnival Category:Games